Not According to the Plan
by MissAvi23
Summary: This story revolves around three main characters. Who finds out getting threw school,their love life's and life. Is easier with intellectual sarcasm, a spice of lies and a dab of scheming...Though to much could lead to one big batch of disaster. This is mostly a Naruto cover, but Kaoru is in here. I also threw in my OC. I gave info on her in my profile this is her first appearance.
1. Prologue

Haku Oshigani

Avihari Narashimi

Kaoru Matsubara

Look we didn't ask to be on cloud nine.

We didn't ask to get lightheaded when we're near them.

We didn't ask to become weak in the knees in their presence

We didn't ask to get excited just from looking at the side of their heads

We didn't ask to be sent to this school where we saw them everyday

We most defiantly didn't ask to fall in love with Seko's most notorious prodigys

That was all defiantly not part of the plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Haku's P.O.V

(sigh) I sighed heavily as I walked down the halls of Seko Academy. The school for the gifted and talented. I watched as the many different kids frantically move to their lockers, hoping to make it to fifth period before the bell. I should probably get a move on too, I don't like being late. Or more importantly being the last one in class. "Hey! Oshigani!" (A/N:I gave him a last name cause he didn't have one) I kept walking not knowing the scumbag who called my name.

I stopped at my locker, putting the combo in at a new record of 6 seconds. I'm getting good. I herd a clank on the other side of me. I turned to see a guy with dark brown hair, grey eyes and average features. He was smirking down at me, showing perfect white bones. Okay the guy might have been a little above average. That still doesn't explain why he's talking to me."Hey cutie, I'm Shisami, I couldn't help but noticed a cute little girl walking by her self looking gloomy". I couldn't tell if this guy was serious or not. But he was pissing me off.

So what if I had long silky hair, or baby soft skin since birth. Or that I have a feminine frame. Or that my height is of the average teen girl. And a some what just a little bit of a girlish face. That by no means makes me a girl!. Swallowing my pride I answered calmly." I'm a boy Mr. Shisami" he looked vaguely surprised. Who doesn't? "Hahaha. That's funny you almost had me. You looked so serious." He laughed.

I continued to watch his features change from amusement, to confusion, to blank than finally total shock. "Ehhh! are you serious? No way!" He stated. My eyes followed his movements as he examined while circling around me. "Your lying your a chick. Just a little flat chested. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He added quickly. I sighed once again and went to gather my things from my locker. When I finished I turned back toward Mr. Shisami "I have a dick. Would you like to see it?" Then walked away to my next class. Advanced reading.

Avi's P.O.V

"Ugh...what are you reading now?" I sighed in frustration. I'm currently waking alongside one of my two best friends. And like always she had her head in a book, but these recent books have been a little different. They weren't the usually thick ones she's into. I snorted wow did I really just think that. Haha.

Anyway these books are smaller, but she seems to have taking more of an interest in them. "Aren't those books way smaller then your other ones?" I asked she nodded. Her black bangs falling over her eyes. "These are called manga" she stated. "Manga? I've heard about those. There the books with pictures right? the ones usually based off anime. Oh I love anime! Is it any good?!" I asked excitedly. She smirked and nodded as she handed me the medium sized book.

It was already open so I read from there. I wasn't even finished with the page before I looked up to her wide eyed and face flustered."What is this?!" She smiled brightly at me. "That dear Avi...is what they call Yaoi...the definition of romantic adorableness!" She said as a matter of fact. I looked back at the book and finished the page. Then back at her my face even more flustered then we talking about the same thing? Cause this looked liked the definition of kinky sinfulness to me.

Oh my gods its drawn porn, "Kaoru why are you reading this?" I flipped to the front cover where two guys had their shirts nearly off. They held each other passionately, I read the title I couldn't pronounce it. But under that was the story line I read that too.

It was a romantic, it was cliche, but looked interesting no less. Ya know typical guys meeting in high school, become friends. One of them grows feelings for the other. Then they part ways, the guy never tells him how he felt. Ten years later. Oh look buddy its good to see you! guess what I'm your boss. Yada yada, he tells him. But that guy doesn't swing that way...yet. Yeah the story line was pretty predictable, but surely they'll spice it up if they know that.

Once I was done reading the info. I spotted a little red circle with the number 18 and a + sign. Really Kaoru you're no where near 18. "You're a freak!" I stated "you want the first part to it?" she mused

"Of course I do" and we walked to our next class.


	3. Chapter 2

Kaoru's P.O.V

After cooling down Avi from that little bit of Yaoi I showed her. We made it to class on time. Honestly if she got worked up over that wait till I show her this new edition. She'd probably die. What if I let her read it during class? She'd most likely start fangirling and cause a scene.

She's never been a "conceal don't feel" type of person. And trust me Yaoi will most definitely give you the feels. "Hey Haku" I said taking the seat to his left Avi sat to his right with her head in the book that I gave her. I couldn't resist. "Hi Kaoru" he sounded a little gloomy. "What's wrong?" He sighed. "What else would it be?" I smirked at that remark. "Awww did someone mistake you for a girl again?" I mused, he shot me a shut up look then rolled his eyes.

I snickered. "Shut up its not funny...huh?" He looked towards Avi. "Hari?...your quite... your never quite." She hushed him harshly and moved her face closer to the pages. I smiled. It must be a good part...a really good part. "What's up with her?" Haku asked giving me a quizzical look. I smirked at him. "Oh nothing...I just happened to introduce her to a little Yaoi." Haku gasped. "You didn't!" I nodded.

We grew quite as the teacher asked us to settle down. A few minutes later Haku told me that we should let her watch Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Its an Yaoi anime. I told him that she would die from all the sexy adorable romantic ness. He nodded in agreement. "We should watch a marathon of it this weekend." He suggested. I liked that idea. I agreed.

We got another warning to stop talking, at that same time Avi shouted. "Are you kidding me?!" Every body turned to stare at her. She didn't notice. She was clutching the book tightly and still reading. Haku bumped her arm. "Miss Narashimi, is there something you would like to say?" The teacher asked. She didn't look up until Haku bumped her again. When she did she was surprised to see almost the whole class staring at her.

"Ummm...I'm sorry what was the question?" I had to resist the urge to face palm and crawl under the desk. I was embarrassed for her. Oh my gods Avi. "Is their something you would like to share with the class?" She shook her head no. He sighed and told her to pay attention from now on and continued the lesson. I glanced toward Avi and she had her head back in the book. How could she keep calm about that? Being put on the spot light. Maybe she's dying inside? Perhaps, she is good at conceal don't feel.

Haku's P.O.V

I sighed as the teacher went back to the lesson. I glanced at Avi she was blushing madly. A hard red glow tainted her mocha brown skin. I wasn't sure if it was the embarrassment of being put on the spot, or the heat of what she was reading. Another 30 minutes into the class we were finally released. We liked to linger in the class room and waited until every one left out.

As soon as we got into the hallway Avi flipped. "Son of a motherbitch! That was so embarrassing, they were all looking at me. And why did I scream out loud?! Oh freak I bet I looked stupid as crap. Damn it Kaoru why did you give me this thing before class. You know I can't control my fangirling!" Me and Karou laughed. She just faced palmed and shook her head. "Umm why is it so quite?" Avi asked. Kaoru and I stopped laughing. Almost every body in the hall were lined up and whispering loudly. I immediately knew what was happening.

"Their coming." Kaoru stated. "W-what are you doing?! Why are you fixing your hair?!" She scowled at Avi. "Shut up I always fix my hair..when I want too." She fired back. I snorted, please since when did she care about fixing that freakishly long hair of hers. The most she's ever done to it was putting it in a high or low ponytail. "Yeah right!" Kaoru countered, I didn't point out the fact that she was frequently smoothing down her uniform, and also pushing her hair back. Avi did though. And Kaoru denied it of course. I sighed as they bickered back and forth.

"Oh my gosh their here!" Some near by girls squealed, Kaoru and Avi stopped their arguing. The elegant glass doors that only the superiors enter opened. Those doors lead to the S hall, I nicked named it halls of complete utter fame. This school was made for nothing but the best. Advanced wouldn't get you in here. There were already plenty of schools for that. Seko was at the top of them all, I was a lucky son of a guy to get accepted.

Students that attend classes in the S hall are the best of the best, that being said there's only like 100 at most. Out of thousands, yeah these guys are the real deal. They got taught by the best artist and performers in the world. Most of them were already at the beginning of their career, as celebrities, producers, musicians, you name it.

Like every other one of Seko's little gifted students I wanted to be in the S hall. I wanted to be one of the best. That would be the best thing ever... and do you know how good that would look on my resume?


End file.
